


Dad’s Badass Truck

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dad’s Badass Truck

Kenzie tossed another bag into the back of her truck. “I never thought I’d be so happy that I’m the one who got Dad’s badass beast of a truck.” She noted, patting the side.

“I’m sure that we’ll have more supplies than most people.” Bo noted. “At least more room for them.” She shrugged, adding more to the back. “Where’s that bonehead you call a brother?”

She sighed. “ _Probably_ having goodbye sex with Baby.”

“I am not.” Dean snapped, walking in. “I was starting to make sure nothing to get to her. Once this bullshit is over, I want to come back to her in one _perfect_ piece.” He shrugged. “Alright, we each have a decent amount of clothes, we packed _every_ non-perishable item we have, loaded up on flashlights, batteries, matches, lighters, and I grabbed the last two cans of lighter fluid. The gas cans will go in last, so we can get to them. One is half full, the other’s full.”

Bo nudged the trunk by her feet. “Knives, daggers, _all_ my goodies.” She smirked. “Which, I am now thankful that John _insisted_ that you two learn how to use them.” 

“Me, too.” Kenzie nodded. “I think all that’s left is the coolers we packed that can go in the cab.”

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Dean wanted to get this journey started, find Sam, and wait it out. This thing wouldn’t go on forever, after all.

Kenzie climbed up into the driver’s seat, Bo in the back, and Dean in the passenger’s seat after getting the coolers. “We probably gotta take back roads. Main ones are gonna be backed up.” She sighed as she pulled out of the garage. “Hopefully this whole thing passes soon.”

Dean glanced over the seat towards Bo. “Can’t the fae do something about this shit?”

“It’s affecting us, too.” She told him. “But _worse_.” Bo leaned forward. “Walkers? They’re slow. Fae walkers? Move just like we do.” She told them. “They take longer to rot, and they’re stronger. Even the fae are scared.” There was a panic that was so bad there was talk of the light and dark combining forces. “The elders are going into hiding. Even Trick is worried.”

“Shit.” Kenzie breathed. Trick was never worried. Apprehensive, yeah, but never truly worried.

They rode in silence for a bit, each of them with their minds elsewhere.

* * *

Sam had locked his office door, unable to leave the building. Others had began turning, and he still had no way to contact his family. He’d seen people jumping from other buildings, falling to their death. Hearing a banging on his door, he grabbed his letter opener- the only thing that was sharp that he had- and slowly moved towards the door. He wasn’t stupid enough to open the door, but that didn’t mean he’d ignore the banging, either. “Hello?” He called out, jumping when he was greeted with growling and more banging. Backing up, he looked around, for any way out of this situation. 


End file.
